Captain Creatrix
by mariXwic32
Summary: Erenor is no normal place, and Creatrix does not belong there. This is why you read fanfictions to learn about the stupid portals. But it just jumped infront of her and now she has to find a way back to the normal world. Naruto was right!
1. prologue

Pickles babbled to himself in a corner; a silver ring hung from a chain around his small fluffy neck which he was curiously turning between his fingers. The sea air was not doing him much good and the mermaids were still stuck in his head. 'I must have been the luckiest Capuchin alive...' his mind wandered.

Then, as if a sea ghostie ran square into the ship, his captain and master burst through the door; a bottle of rum swung roughly on its string. Creatrix shouted a few commands to the crew outside before slamming the door to the captain's cabin shut. Irritated with his captain's drunken state, Pickles curled his tail around his chair and huffed loudly.

"What's your story, sour-puss?" Creatrix glared at her 'faithful' monkey. "just because the doctor in Solis said you can't have booze on the ship doesn't mean you can't have when we get to the tavern in Crowns." her short cut hair was a mess after having a squabble with her second in command. Pickles chirped to himself softly; at least the creepy flying cat-bat drowned in Austera.

One more day at sea... Just one and they would be back on land on the Nuian continent and very far away from the cats and demons.

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" a random crew member burst into the cabin, almost freaking out. His eyes, already bulged as they were, nearly dropped out their sockets as Creatrix's bottle of rum shattered on the wall next to his face. He went pale and nearly backed out the cabin before remembering what he was there for. "Cap'n there's someone on a dingy-boat just off starboard." the crewman ran from the cabin.

Growling slightly, Creatrix stormed from the cabin with Pickles on her tail. Outside, the crewmembers and second in command were scurrying about, trying to lift the dingy-boat onto the warship. Creatrix grabbed the first poor soul to run in front of her and booted him in the backside, sending him flying towards the others who were pulling the ropes to hoist the boat up.

"That was mighty nasty, don't you think, 'your highness'." the second in command chirped behind Creatrix.

Her eye twitched as she turned to Wolf. "Want me to beat your ass again, mutt?" Pickles interrupted the possible blood spatter with a baleful cry, the crewmen tugged one last time and hauled the small boat onto the warship. Tired and drunk, the men fell down on their behinds, breathing heavily.

Forgetting about her irritation, Creatrix walked slowly towards the small boat, her eyes fixed on the figure in the boat. Of all people to get their asses stranded in the Castaway Strait... "MOONDOG!" Creatrix barked; scaring not only Pickles, but also ensuring that half the crewmen nearly flew overboard.

But this is only half of the story. Creatrix used to be a rookie in the Nuian guard, and this story is about her finding her calling from the start of her incredible journey after falling through a portal and falling into a random house in Solzreed.

And I'm a cow so you will have to kind of wait for the first chapter. :P


	2. Chapter 1

It was raining so hard that day, you'd swear cats were being thrown down at the earth by Thor instead of lightning bolts.

Creatrix sat in front of her computer, glaring at the screen. The lightning just hit the internet router, causing the thing to die on itself. The game she had been playing kicked out, as it was an online game. Frustrated, Creatrix stormed out of her room to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

The thunder cracked loudly over the house, as if laughing at her mockingly. She glared oug of the window, hoping that in some way she could force the rain to stop. Creatrix jumped when the kettle's switch flicked off automatically, nearly punching a hole through the water boiler. Sighing softly to herself, she finished making her coffee and walked back to her room.

It was in that instant; as she crossed the threshold to her room, the memories of a year before flashed in her head. Before she could even react, she had stepped into the goddamned blue ball of energy, only realising after a few moments that her feet were not on solid ground anymore. This ended up looking like a Wile-E Coyote scene, the coffee cup hung in mid-air as Creatrix dissapeared down into the blue ball of energy.

"..." Creatrix was still a bit off-minded, still trying to comprehend her situation. And then it hit her like a rock; she looked up and saw the cup spinning above the blue energy, and let rip with a blood curtling scream. "OH NO NOT AGAIN!"

By 'again' we mean this happened before.

About a year ago, Creatrix was on her way home from work and just happened to run into the same blue ball of energy; falling into the 'Narutoverse'. This time, though, as you have read in the prologue, the blue energy that was caused by the router crashing due to lightning, transported her into the world of the last thing she was doing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" She was still spinning and falling, the cup of coffee finally caught up to her so she grabbed it and downed the entire cup, fearing the worst.

The day she was set to return to the normal world, Naruto had cornered her in Tsunade's office.

FLASHBACK

"I got a bad feeling something like this mighf happen again..." Naruto sighed, marching up and down in the office; his eyebrows furrowed furiously as he hastened his pace. Creatrix watched him carefully, waiting for his concerned face to turn into a sarcastic one after pulling a joke. He stopped and faced her, his expression still the same. "Watch out for lightning, if this happened once it can happen again." He said grimly.

Creatrix snorted, rolling het eyes. "Yeah sure, I'll 'watch out'. My first priority though, is getting the fuck out of here." She snapped and stormed out of the office to go meet up with the Shinobi who were to teleport her home.

END FLASHBACK

Creatrix glared into the dark abyss as she fell, clutching her cup tightly. "Naruto was right..." she grumbled.


End file.
